


fight club

by amuk



Series: Wanderer [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how Naruto never got caught, with that bright orange disaster, Sasuke never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight club

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 2—unfiltered
> 
> A/N: Naruto makes his first appearance. =D So, for clarification about the last chapter since there were concerns—Sakura didn’t know about Sasuke being a hero at that time. So she made the logical leap of ‘he’s never here, he might be cheating’ instead of the illogical ‘he’s never here—he must be a hero!’
> 
> As for this fic, this takes place pretty earlier in the series. Have some light-hearted fun.

“So, I think they’re going to do it,” Naruto declares, peering through his binoculars. He’s crouching on the roof next to Sasuke, his hideous orange costume a neon sign in the dark.

 

Sasuke almost blends in with the shadows in an attempt to get away from him. Idiocy can be contagious. His own outfit—he refuses to think the word costume—is at least a practical navy black. They couldn’t spot him if they tried.

 

“Yeah, I can see them moving crates, and I think that one guy, the baldie, he’s gotta be the head honcho.” Naruto looks at his partner with a grin. “Should we fight them now?”

 

“No, not until the meeting starts at least.” Sasuke grunts, annoyed. He knew that it would be like this. The second Naruto showed up on the roof, all bright and conspicuous, he knew this would happen.

 

Naruto doesn’t have the patience for a stake out.

 

“Oh come on, we can take out a few before then. Make it easier later,” he pleads, miming his moves as he goes. “Just a punch here and there, and if we’re quiet about it no one will know.”

 

“And you don’t know how to be quiet.”

 

“Finnnneeee.” Naruto slouches, leaning back against the roof. He’s quiet for three seconds—Sasuke’s already counting down in his mind—before he speaks again. “So.”

 

“No.”

 

“You don’t even know what I’m about to say.” Naruto snaps. “I’m asking about Sakura.”

 

He shouldn’t take the bait. Sasuke knows better. He really does.

 

He replies anyways. “What about her?”

 

“Think we should tell her about this?”

 

“No.”

 

“Sasuke.” Naruto shakes his head, as though in disbelief at just how stupid that idea is. “You’re dating her.”

 

“And?”

 

“And she’s going to start noticing at some point. You know. That you aren’t home. Or you can’t have dates on most nights.”

 

“She didn’t before.”

 

Naruto sighs, before speaking slowly, carefully enunciating each word. “She. Wasn’t. Living. With. You. Then.”

 

Sasuke resists the urge to throttle him.

 

“And Sakura’s really clever and smart and she’s gonna notice.”

 

It’s hard to admit the truth in that, especially when it’s Naruto saying it. “I’ll deal with it if it comes to that.”

 

“When.”

 

“If.”

 

“Your funeral.”

 

“We can fight them now.” Sasuke gets up, the meeting will start soon enough anyways. And he’s getting a really strong urge to beat something.

 

Something that is hopefully not his blonde best friend.


End file.
